Prioritization and quality of services for encrypted traffic in an enterprise and service provider network is important to maintain efficient computing services. For example, in cloud computing or virtual desktop infrastructure environments, data and application services may need to be prioritized to maximize network operations. In such environments, when multiple applications are running simultaneously, different application services may require different levels of priority and quality of service.